In certain fuel systems, such as for vehicles, a pump is provided to move fuel through the system, such as from a fuel tank to an engine. A filter element may be provided downstream (on the pressure side) of the pump to protect downstream components. The filter element may be used to filter a fluid comprising a liquid and impurities. For example, a filter is often used to remove water from a liquid fuel to avoid negative effects to moisture-sensitive components (e.g., fuel injection equipment). Additionally or alternatively, the filter removes contaminants which can be damaging to the same or other components (e.g., engine parts).